


ceo kang’s got a boyfriend

by beammeup94



Series: ceo!daniel, actor!seongwu [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, OngNiel is science, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammeup94/pseuds/beammeup94





	ceo kang’s got a boyfriend

“guys!” jisung whisper-yelled to his co-workers, “ceo kang’s in a relationship!”

 

“what makes you say that?” daehwi asks

 

“well you know cfo oh sehun? i heard him ask about his relationship, and for once it’s not about his cats!” jisung says

 

“how are you so sure? ceo kang’s cats are all girls, how are you so sure it isn’t just one of them?” jinyoung counters, “yeah, maybe he’s just happy about a new thing rooney did yesterday.” jihoon says

 

“you didn’t let me finish—“

 

 

 

 

“it’s not a woman.”

————————————————

 

“jisung-hyung you’re sure you’re not joking. this might be the same case as the time you told us ceo kang never works out.” guanlin says

 

“i’m not joking! i really heard cfo oh ask ceo kang about his boyfriend!” jisung says

 

“and you didn’t mishear it?” jaehwan says, “yeah, what if you heard one word and then immediately made assumptions about it.” sungwoon says, “why is it so hard to believe!?!” jisung yells, almost spilling his soda

 

“it’s not hard to believe the fact that ceo kang’s got a boyfriend. what’s hard to believe is that you’re telling us.” minhyun says, “fine, if you’re so sure about this, then what’s his boyfriend’s name?” sungwoon says,

jisung opens his mouth, but it immediately shuts.

 

“i— i hurried back here before i could hear a name.” jisung says, with sadness dripping from his tone.

 

“oh well, looks like it might just be a rumor hyung.” daehwi says, “yeah, sehun-hyung might just be teasing him, you know how much he likes to make fun of ceo kang.” jihoon reassures.

 

“i guess so”

 

————————————————

 

 the elevator dinged, signaling that there was a person who needed to see ceo kang.

 

“welcome to konnect enterprises, how may i help you—“ jisung says

 

“hi, my name is ong seongwu, i’m here to see mr. kang.” he says with a smile.

 

“of course, mr. ong, i will be with you in just a moment. in the meantime, please take a seat.” jisung says, as he runs to his office where his colleagues are.

 

“holy motherfucking shit! ong seongwu is here!” jisung yells immediately garnering looks from everyone.

 

“here we go, he’s getting us back for not believing that ceo kang’s got a boyfriend now he’s making shit up.” sungwoon says. “i’m not lying, see for yourself! he’s sitting by the assistant desk, check the surveillance cameras for yourselves.”

 

[after checking the cameras as suggested, well, their screams speaking for themselves]

 

“oh my god!! it’s ong seongwu! i can’t believe that he’s actually here!”

“do you think he looks as good as he does on tv?”

“scratch that thought, he looks good on a fucking surveillance camera, he can look good anywhere!”

“he’s so perfect, he’s even holding a gift bag!”

“what do you thinks in it?”

“probably a million dollars worth of clothes, i mean he is an actor.”

“do you think it’s for ceo kang?!”

 

 

“— oh my fucking shit balls! ong seongwu is ceo kang’s boyfriend!” jisung says, with this everyone is silent, while giving him weird looks.

 

“jisung-hyung, you’ve become delirious, you should take a nap, better yet go home, we can tell ceo kang that you went home early.” minhyun says, “i’m not delirious, just watch i’ll prove to you that ceo kang does have a boyfriend! and if i’m right, you all owe me food for the rest of the month.” jisung says, “fine, and you’ll do the same for us if you aren’t right?” jaehwan says, “yes, i’ll even buy you all anything you want.” jisung says, “no price limit?” daehwi asks, “no price limit.” jisung says, “ok.” they all say.

 

“wait i have to tell ceo kang.” jisung says as he jogs to ceo kang’s office.

 

————————————————

 

“ok, i’m going to go fetch mr. ong, please don’t freak out immediately, wait until he’s in ceo kang’s office, then you can go batshit crazy.” jisung says.

 

jisung runs towards the assistant desk, immediately seeing seongwu playing on his phone.

 

probably texting ceo kang, just wait assholes, i’ll show you that he’s ceo kang’s boyfriend.

 

 

“mr. ong seongwu” jisung calls out,

he immediately turns his head around, “mr. kang is ready to see you.”

 

————————————————

 

jisung leads him towards ceo kang’s office, doing his best to distract him from all the stares from his colleagues.

 

“i do apologize on behalf of my colleagues if they make you uncomfortable, they’re just really big fans.” jisung says, “oh, it’s all right, i don’t mind.” seongwu replies, giving the workers a smile and a wave.

 

————————————————

 

they reach ceo kang’s office, and jisung gives them both a bow, before leaving.

 

jisung immediately runs to his workplace, where his colleagues are surrounding his computer, probably watching ceo kang and ong seongwu.

 

“scoot over! i can’t see it properly!”

 

————————————————

 

meanwhile, in ceo kang’s office.

 

“i’m sorry if my employees made you uncomfortable, i told you i’d pick you up from work.” daniel says, “i just wanted to surprise you, is that so bad?” seongwu smiles as he asks leaning over his desk.

 

“well, it makes me feel bad for not being able to pick you up on your birthday.” daniel leans in, making their faces closer than before, “i just wanted to do you a favor for the surprise you gave me this morning.” seongwu says, leaning back, making their faces gain a bit of distance, and making his way over to the coffee table, where the gift bag sat.

 

“you know, i haven’t actually tried on the sweater you gave me.” seongwu says, “you don’t have to try it on now, you can do that later at home.” daniel says, “right now, i want to give you another birthday gift.” he says.

 

daniel cups seongwu’s cheeks and brings his face closer. as his lips brush against seongwu’s, he whispers “happy birthday ong-cheongie.” and smashes his lips on seongwu’s. daniel’s hands make his way down to seongwu’s waist, as seongwu’s hands make their way up to daniel’s hair.

 

————————————————

 

seongwu pulls away from their make out session, to catch his breath.

 

“let’s go home now, all my work is done now anyway.” daniel gives seongwu a smile, “besides, i want you all to myself, without an audience.” daniel whispers into seongwu’s ear.

as daniel pulls away, he gives seongwu a wink.

seongwu gives daniel one last peck. he fixes his own hair, and clothes. before proceeding to help daniel with his hair, “thanks.” daniel mutters before giving him one more kiss.

 

they head out the door, hand in hand.

 

“jisung, please close up for me, i’ll be heading home early.” daniel says, “of course, sir.” daniel gives the man a smile before heading out with seongwu.

 

————————————————

 

jisung makes sure that ceo kang is out before yelling, “you all owe me food bitches!”


End file.
